Digimon Dark War
by CoolGalaxyGamer
Summary: 8 people hit by meteors and sent to the digital world. rated t are for violence and maybe get rated m for rape in the future of this fanfiction... or not! muhahahahhahahhah! i do not own digimon or any other series that comes on here on this fanfiction. OC romance to the max! :D
1. Introduce the characters!

Introduce the characters!

* * *

name: Dexter Faust

age: 12.2

gender: male

hobbies: watching anime, reading books, reading manga, playing videogames, has a youtube channel, is a brony, loves avatar the last air bender

ability: to make plans and be a leader (leader of the group)

personality: crazy and a (awesome) nerd

hair: short, dark brown

family: mother, farther, little sister

* * *

name: Luna Faust

age: 8.8

gender: female

hobbies: drawing, watching anime, watching little kids shows (duh)

ability: healing (doctor of the group)

personality: normal little girl

hair: long, dark brown

family: mother, farther, big brother

breast size: d cup (duh she's a little kid)

* * *

name: Jax Enzo

age: 11.9

gender: male

hobbies: throwing parties

ability: mechanic (mechanic of the group)

personality: party dude

hair: short, light green

family: farther, little brother

* * *

name: Phoenix Enzo

age: 8.7

gender: male

hobbies: doing origami

ability: cooking (chef of the group)

personality: normal little boy

hair: short, light orange

family: father, big brother

* * *

name: Sara Miles

age: 12.1

gender: female

hobbies: none

ability: being sneaky, able to infiltrate and spy on others (ninja of the group)

personality: tsunder? maybe or maybe not? who knows! only the ninja knows! muhahahahhahahaha! :D

hair: short, light red

family: none

breast size: d cup

* * *

name: Nora Celestine

age: 11.7

gender: female

hobbies: collecting

ability: hacking and being a genius... ok maybe not a genius... (hacker of the group)

personality: acting like a genius but she is not really a genius...

hair: long, light pink

family: mother

breast size: c cup

* * *

name: Biomerger Random

age: 11.5

gender: female

hobbies: being a goggle head, watching little kids shows, loves to annoy people

ability: shooting guns (guns expert of the group)

personality: Random

hair: long, light orange

family: farther, mother

breast size: b cup

* * *

name: Max Sintel

age: 11.9

gender: male

hobbies: camping

ability: swinging swords (swords expert of the group)

personality: baka (means stupid, moron, idiot, etc

hair: short, dark purple

family: mother


	2. They shall fall

They shall fall

* * *

Dexter Faust and Luna Faust POV

Dexter is playing Infamous 2 while his little sister Luna is drawing Sailor moon

Mother and Father: go outside to get some fresh air with your bikes!

Dexter and Luna: dammit...

They both go outside while riding their bikes

Dexter thinks: well we gotta do what we gotta do like a banana on top of a tree about to commit suicide! :D

Luna thinks: but i already been outside...

Then they both see a meteor coming in their way...

Dexter: WHAT THE HELL!

Luna: OH MY GOD!

They both try to go faster and faster on their bikes but the meteor catches up to them...

Dexter and Luna: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Jax Enzo and Phoenix Enzo POV

They both go to the park and Phoenix goes on the swing set

Jax pushes Phoenix on the swing

Phoenix: weeeeeeee!

Jax thinks: i wonder what is gonna be when he grows up? my little dude! :D

Phoenix: how long can we stay he Jax?

Jax: 2 more hours

Then they both see a meteor coming right at them...

Jax: HOLY JESUS CHRIST!

Phoenix: IT'S COMING RIGHT AT US!

Jax carried Phoenix and ran and ran but could not escape...

Jax and Phoenix: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Sara Miles POV

She's on a rooftop on top of a tall building

Sara: ahhhh... a beautiful day...

Then she sees a meteor...

Sara: MY GOD! i gotta run!

She starts running...

And jumping rooftop to rooftop but the meteor is still coming right at her...

the huge ass meteor catches her...

Sara: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Nora Celestine POV

Nora is outside in a forest collecting leaves for her collecting book

She starts humming...

Nora: hmhhmmhmhmmhm

Then she sees a meteor coming right at her...

Nora: MY GOD!

She runs and runs but it seems like the meteor is following her!

She then hides behind a tree but the meteor is still coming right at her...

Then bam! the meteor catches her!

Nora: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Biomerger Random POV

Shes goes up to an ice cream truck and takes all the ice cream

Biomerger: NOM NOM NOM NOM!

Then she goes into the forest...

with a gun to shoot birds and bears...

Then she spins right round right round baby!

while shooting her gun!

she gets dizzy then bumps into a tree then the tree made her unconscious...

the meteor then comes...

and goes straight at her!

then the meteor catches her...

* * *

Max Sintel POV

He is next to a river...

Training with his sword...

Slashing fish and bears (what!)

Max: well that was tiering...

He then sees a meteor

Max: come right at me! (baka)

He pulls out his sword and tries to hit the meteor...

But it failed and he got hit...

Max: AAAAHHHHHHHH!


	3. They form a group

They form a group

* * *

Everyone POV

When they got hit by the meteor a hole to the digital world was beneath them

Everyone: ndvbnfsdfkwensfegfbgnermnbjrdbfvhernh (well they were hit by meteors)

Then they hit the ground (ouch)

Everyone: AAAAHHHHHHHH! (that's gonna hurt)

Then the all went unconscious (i would too)

Then they all woke up...

Dexter: ahhhh... where am i? am i in the era of the dinosaurs? or in the digital world? or in the internet? or in a fanfiction?

Jax: who are you all?

Nora: where are we!?

Max: who are you!?

Biomerger: then who are you!?

Phoenix and Luna: just calm down!

Sara: so can we all calm down now?

Dexter: yeh... i,m Dexter!

Luna: i,m Luna!

Sara: i,m Sara!

Max: i,m Max!

Biomerger: i,m Biomerger!

phoenix: i,m phoenix!

Jax: i,m Jax

Nora: i,m Nora

Luna: i,m Dexter's little sister!

Phoenix: i,m Jax's little brother!

Dexter: now than we are done we are to check if there were any injuries from the fall of the cosmos

Dexter: Luna! come and check them!

Luna: but we don't have a first aid kit!

Dexter: anyone here who has supplies so we can survive?

Jax and Phoenix: we have some food and candy!

Dexter: never take candy from strangers

Jax and Phoenix: wha?

Dexter: never mind, this food should last us about 2 days or so

Dexter: sadly i won't be eating that...

Sara: why?

Dexter: because i,m a picky eater, so i would probably be only be eating apples, carrots and potatoes because i almost hate every food out there...

Everyone except Luna: uuuuhhhhhhhh...

Dexter: and Luna hates water...

Everyone except Luna: WHAT!

Dexter thinks: i love making people go insane...

Biomerger: so where are?

Luna: sadly i think no one here knows...

Nora: so should we select a leader?

Everyone: yes!

Jax: but who?

Sara: Dexter of course

Max: why him? why not me!

Dexter: because your a baka...

Max: what's a baka?

Dexter: yep a baka...

Sara: i picked him because he already showed leadership to this us even though we all were complete strangers to him

After the pick the leader nonsense it was then decided that Dexter would be the leader

Dexter: now that we decided, now what are you all good at? Luna of course is gonna be the doctor of this group

Max: i,m great with my sword!

Biomerger: I,m good with my guns of wonderland! :D

Phoenix: im good with cooking...

Jax: i,m good with mechanical work!

Nora: i,m great with hacking!

Sara: i,m a ninja...

Dexter: so we got a swords expert, guns expert, chef, mechanic, hacker and a awesome ninja! :D


	4. Le awesome cave

Le awesome cave

* * *

Dexter: we should find some shelter, it's almost night

Sara: we have to go to a cave or something

Then we searched and searched to find a cave or something like a cave

Then a dinosaur looking creature came right in front of them...

Max: hello little guy... i,m gonna slice you up and eat you!

Then the creature breathed fire only him and ran away...

Nora: baka...

Max: what does that mean!

Jax: it means morron...

Luna: and stupid...

Phoenix: and idiot...

Biomerger: it means alot of thing...

Max: you all are assholes...

Dexter rage mode engaged

Dexter: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!

Dexter carries Max and Dexter lectures him on and on...

Sara: i found a cave!

Dexter rage mode not engaged

Dexter drops Max onto the ground

Max: ouch...

Dexter: that's what you get for doing that in front of the children!

Phoenix: can we go in the cave now?

Jax: yes

They go in the cave... and find a shining bright light!

Dexter: is that you god? or a little fairy?

God: yes i am god...

Dexter: so uuuuhhhhhhhh...

Luna: where are we?

God: in the digital world...

Dexter thinks: i knew it!

Nora: how do we go back home?

God: you cannot do that...

Everyone except Dexter: WHAT! WHY?!

Dexter: well there has to be a reason why we are here... to save the digital world! why else would we be here for? :D

...

God: now i will unlock your hidden powwah!

Then a power rangers explosion happened...

Biomerger: i don't feel any different...

Sara: it will make us stronger much faster when we train

Dexter: yep...

Dexter thinks: well might as well end this chapter for the hell of it! :D


	5. dreams are weird

dreams are weird

* * *

Everyone POV

Then they slept through the night...

Biomerger: everyone wake up now!

Everyone wakes up except Dexter...

Dexter dreams/ talks while asleep: i am le romance ninja! i save people from being raped and watch people kiss while hiding like a ninja! :D

Everyone else: O_O ...

Dexter wakes up...

Dexter: ahhhh... what a nice dream... i haven't had a dream since like 6-12 months ago... with the creepy huge blue monster (does not know name) from monsters inc on the window staring at me and my sister was there and we were trapped in a room with limited supplies but when she looked at the window it was gone... then back! then gone... then back! then gone... then i looked outside and it was just a toy with kids outside doing that... i open the window (but dosn't try to get out to get out because i turn into an idiot in my dreams) and shout at them... then they run away... then the door opened and there were other dores opening and other kids... there was this one asshole who kepped swaring at me... and i was swearing at her... then everyone went exploring... there was this person saying stuff but i don't remember what that person said now... then a chef appeared and started trying to slice everyone we all escaped... but on did not... then a time skip happened and there was this woman and a person next to me... then the woman sliced both are head off! and that's a true story in my dreams... (that was a true story! that really happened in my dreams!)

Everyone else again: O_O...

Dexter: what?

Sara: we should go now... and explore for a bit...

Luna and Phoenix and Biomerger: yay!

Dexter thinks: bye bye! :D


	6. Mysterios pony

mysterious pony

* * *

Everyone POV

Sara: let's go now!

Everyone else: ok!

Then they all went exploring and gathered some supplies

Then they all went to a river...

Max: well time to go wimming!

Max took his clothes off...

Dexter, Jax and Sara rage mode engaged...

Dexter: NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!

Jax: PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!

Sara: LUNA! PHOENIX! DON'T LOOK!

Then all three of them beat up Max

Biomerger and Nora: hehe... so funny... :D

Dexter, Jax and Sara rage mode not engaged...

Max: wah la duck wasd dat!

Then Max fell unconscious...

Sara: we may have broken him...

Jax: uuuuuhhhhhhhh...

Dexter: yes we broken him! now he won't sound like a baka! maybe... but he will still behave like a baka...

Luna: yep...

Phoenix: so should we all go swimming! :D but no baka's aloud! :D

Everyone except Max: yes! :D

Everyone then went swimming except Max (well he is passed out...)

They had fun at the pool but Dexter said something...

Dexter: i have too go now! i have to go do toilet busyness!

Everyone else: ok! bye!

* * *

Dexter POV

Then he went and did le pee and le poop...

after that...

Dexter thinks: well i gotta go ba... AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Dexter: my brain hurts like hell!

?: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

?: it hurts!

Then they see each other... but don't...

Dexter: your a pony! but you look hologramed!

?: you too!

God: hello!

Dexter: why are you here!?

?: who is he? or what is he?

Dexter: God...

?: WHAT! DIE GOD FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PARENTS!

God: i,m not your universes God...

Dexter: her universes god?

?: what do you mean?

God: your universe does not have a God... your universes god is dead...

?: WHAT!

?: so it was by her...

God: yes...

Dexter: what are you both talking about?

?: We are talking about...

Dexter thinks: cliffhanger! :D


	7. most evil pony

Most evil pony

* * *

?: Pinkamena Diane Pie...

Dexter thinks: so she is from mlp: fim... AWESOME!

God: yeah... now introduce yourselves too each other!

?: i,m Dinky Doo

Dexter: i,m Dexter Faust

God: now i will tell you... your both twins from different universes who are different species! :D (sing it!)

Dexter and Dinky: nani... (nani = what)

God: now... i am i gonna grant you the ability of traveling to other universes!

Dexter and Dinky: you do know your telling all of this fast... don't you?

God: ok... he he...

Dinky: ok... so now what?

God: now you do your mission...

Dexter: mission?

God: to go to other universes to fight of evil...

Dexter and Dinky: oh...

God: and anyone related to you or anyone who is with/love/girlfriend/wife... only if you love them back and they love you! :D

Dexter and Dinky: didn't we tell you that we said " you do know your telling all of this fast... don't you?"

God: bye bye...

Then God dissapered...

Dexter: now what?

Dinky: i don't know...


	8. Dinky Doo's past

Dinky doo's past

* * *

Dexter and Dinky POV

Dexter: well let's tell about our past to each other then go and universe travel

Dinky: ok! :D

Dexter: well... i have a little sister and two parents also it was a normal life until my parents said that me and my sister should go outside and exercise on our bikes then a meteor came and crashed into us... then there was a hole on the floor and we both got smashed through it and that's how we go into the digital world/ this jungle...

Dinky: my parents died...

Dexter: !

Dinky: but i was a little filly... when i grown up i found out i was sent to the past by my real parents exept of my foster parents and my big foster sister because when that day happened... Pinkamena Diane Pie went on a rampage killing and making ponies into cupcakes spree but then i saw it all... i saw me from the past with my real mother and father... they were Ditsy Doo/ Derpy Hooves and Dr. Whooves... they sent my past self through the tardis into the past... and they taken over my universes world (i do not know name of pony world) and my digital world...

Dexter was sobbing and crying the whole way through...

Dexter: it was so sad... D: but we have to do universe saving now! :D

Dinky: yeah! :D


	9. Universe travel

Universe travel

* * *

Dexter and Dinky POV

Dexter: Lets go! :D

Dinky: but how?

Dexter: i guess we just do it? i don't know?

Then they did it... they saw galaxy's upon galaxy's... there were words above then to show what happens in them... it does games,fanfiction,cartoons,anime,manga,books,tv shows and many other stuff...

Dexter and Dinky: WHOA!

Dexter thinks: so many universes... me want to go to them all! :D

Dinky thinks: maybe i can visit my mom and dad... but it will not be my real mom and dad... they will be only from another universe than mine...

Dexter: well which one shall we pick sis! :D

Dinky: sis?

Dexter: remember that song God sang! :D

Dinky: oh...

They tried picking which one they wanted to go together

Dexter: lets try this one! tom and jerry! :D

Dexter thinks: my god... it's tom and jerry time! :D

Dinky: ok! :D

Then they went through... They saw a house... full of broken stuff like dishes and food... then they see a cat chasing a mouse in the house... (lol i rhymed! :D)

Dinky: stop!

Dexter: stop or i will get the dog!

Then they stopped... and also wrote "who are you?"

Dexter: we are both from different universes... this is my twin sister from another universe! :D (sing it!)

Then they wrote "ok... can you go now?"

Dexter: ok! lets go! :D

Dinky: well that was a waste of time...

Then they both went back to their own universes... but they can talk with their thoughts even though they are now in different universes...

Dexter POV (even though they both can now talk whenever they want)

Dexter: well i gotta go back to my group! :D

Dinky: and i have to go back to the shelter! :D


	10. We can fly

We can fly

* * *

Dexter and Dinky POV

Dexter thinks: well... we can talk with our minds...

Dinky thinks: yep...

Then they went back to their teams

* * *

Everyone POV

Dexter: hello gentlemen and woman! :D

Everyone else: yeah! :D

Dexter: so i guess we should make a campfire and get some food and branches!

Sara: i should get the branches

Luna: i wil get leeves or flowers to make medicine!

Dexter: Phoenix go with Luna!

Phoenix: why me!?

Dexter: your suppose to be a man aren't you!

Dexter thinks: and some romance... he he he he...

Dinky thinks: you do know their kids? don't you?

Dexter thinks: meh! their is always romance! even in the most unlikeliness places! :D

Dinky thinks: ok... you got your point across...

Phoenix: ok... i will go with her... but only too prove i,m a man!

Dexter: and everyone else get food while me and Sara get the branches...

Nova and Biomerger think: why does she get to be with him! (your so jealous! :D)

Max and Jax think: why does he get to be with her! (you two are also jealous! :D)

Dexter: let's do this!

Everyone else: yeah!

* * *

Dexter and Sara POV (Dinky will always be there with him! O.O)

Dexter: so... uuuuhhhhhhhh... what do you want to talk about?

Sara: maybe about ourselves?

Dexter: ok! i am a brony and i love romance anime and i have a great family and pets and a great house! :D

Sara: ok... i have no parents or siblings and i,m homeless...

Dexter: oh... sorry...

Sara: don't worry about it! :D

Dexter: ok... well you have us now! :D

Sara: thank you...

Dexter: you don't have to thank me! :D

Sara: ok...

Then they were flying...

Sara: WHAT'S HAPPENING!

Dexter: WEEEEEEEE! :D

* * *

Luna and Phoenix POV

Luna: so what should we talk about?

Phoenix: i don't know...

Then lightning happened...

Phoenix: EEEEK!

Luna: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! your scared of lightning! your scared of lightning! :D

Phoenix: i,m not scared of lightning!

Then flying mode happened...

Phoenix: WHAT IS GOING ON!

Luna: WEEEEEEEE! :D

* * *

Max, Nova, Jax and Biomerger POV

Max: why does he get to be with Sara! D:

Jax: yeah...

Nova and Biomerger: you like Sara! :D

Max and Jax: but you both like Dexter! :D

Nova and Biomerger: how did you know!?

Max and Jax: wait a minute! you both like Dexter! O_o

Nova and Biomerger: yeah...

Jax: i know what we should do! we should team up and help each other get the man/woman of their dreams! :D

Everyone else: yeah!

Then they started le flying...

Everyone except Biomerger: AAAAHHHHHHHH!

Biomerger:AGGAHAGAGAGHAGHAGHGAHGHAGAHAGGAHHGAGH! (giggling and screaming at the same time)


End file.
